Time
by Shizuka Namura
Summary: Tsuna's been having strange thoughts lately. He's starting to think Haru is cute and what...? His time stops when she isn't there? WARNING!: May contain spoilers and high levels of fluff! Don't read if you haven't read the last three chapters of Reborn or are prone to cavities!


**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Amano Akira, if it belonged to me than I probably wouldn't have ended the manga the way it ended (I'm still holding out hope that she'll make a sequel for her next manga and until news about her next manga is released I'll continue to hope)

**A/N: **Well as most fans of KHR should know by now the manga has ended and I was not pleased with HOW it ended especially after the carrot that was dangled in front of TsuHaru (2786) fans in chapter 407 pages 11-12. I feel cheated. Heck I would have felt better even if Tsuna had ended up with Kyoko, but the way the manga ended just left me feeling so empty. So many loose threads and it ended so abruptly, I felt as though it could have been extended a few more chapters at least (enough so that he can choose a girl and come to terms with leading the Vongola). But the way it ended just felt as though we'd only taken a single step forward from the beginning, like all the character development from before was thrown out the window but that's okay because Tsuna has friends now and that makes everything better -.-

Sorry for my little rant. Moving on. I wrote this simply to assuage my aching soul, it may not be good as it's my first time writing KHR fanfiction so I'm not used to the characters.

* * *

**Time**

My time is stopped.

Waiting, waiting,

Waiting for a broken clock

To start ticking,

Ticking, ticking.

* * *

"Tsuna-san!" Tsuna's head turned at the jovial female voice that always greeted him every morning. "Good morning!"

"Ah, morning Haru." As he spoke his eyes drifted to her smiling face, her bright eyes beaming at him. A small blush tinged his cheeks and he didn't realize that he was staring until the lively brunette piped up.

"Tsuna-san, what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Haru reached up, her fingers brushing against her shiny lips. _Lip gloss._ Tsuna thought as he smiled and banished the blush.

"Ah, no it's nothing!" Haru seemed to believe him. Tsuna wondered why he was blushing just because Haru looked at him. It hadn't started until yesterday when he had suddenly realized how pretty and feminine she had become…No that wasn't it! H-he had blushed at that time because…because she had stared at him with those big eyes that shine like stars! Not because he had suddenly realized how cute she was! He liked Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan!

"Tsuna-kun, Haru-chan!" Ah here she was now, his sun! Kyoko-chan! "Good morning!"

"Ah, good morning Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna watched as Haru ran up and greeted her friend with a hug. For a moment he wished he was Kyoko instead…No! What was he thinking!?

"GOOD MORNING JUUDAIME!" Ah now someone else was running up to ruin his morning walk with Haru…Tsuna shook his head vigorously, what was wrong with him today.

"Yo, Tsuna."

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, good morning." Tsuna said, greeting the annoying intruders – his friends! Not annoying intruders! Tsuna put a hand to his forehead wondering if he was sick.

"Hey where's lawn head?" Gokudera asked looking around for the extreme boxer.

"My brother left early today to do some self-training." Kyoko answered. "He was going to run around Namimori three times before going to school."

"EEEHH!? Three times!?" Tsuna sweat dropped _Kyoko's brother really is a monster…_

It wasn't long before the group of friends reached Namimori Middle School and had to part ways. As the four Namimori Middle School students walked away, Tsuna looked back over his shoulder at Haru as she disappeared down the street on her way to her own school. As he parted from her a passing thought floated into Tsuna's mind:

_It's as if my time stops when she's not here beside me._

And then:

_GAH! There really is something wrong with me today!_

* * *

**A/N:** I originally wrote the poem in this for myself because I'm at a point in my life where I have been without a relationship for so long (actually I haven't had a boyfriend at all, I'm eighteen and still haven't given away my first kiss yet) and have been waiting for so long for the man I'm meant to be with to show up that I feel as though my time has stopped and won't move again until I meet said guy, I'm just going through the motions.

Oh and also, sorry again for my rant at the beginning but I had to get that off my chest and I feel nobody even reads my posts on some forums so here I at least know it will be read.


End file.
